Gamera
Gamera was a large tortoise daikaiju who started out as a villain but was later redeemed as a protector of humanity. Gamera was noted on a number of occasions as loving all human children, and he would go out of his way on several occasions to save the lives of such children. For many years Gamera slept underneath a field of ice in North America. In the mid 1960s an America jet shot down a Soviet bomber carrying a low yield nuclear device. Upon crashing the bomb detonated, freeing and awakening Gamera. After destroying the jet with a fireball Gamera promptly headed for Japan. Gamera then surfaced near the city of Fujisawa, Japan - which he promptly destroyed. After destroying a research ship Gamera showed off his new flying abilities. Gamera then found his way to Tokyo, which he quickly devastated. Scientists and government officials made several attempts to destroy Gamera, none of which were successful. Gamera was finally lured to a missile complex, where they trapped him within a large rocket which they then launched into space on a course for Mars. While enroute to Mars, Gamera destroyed the rocket and returned to Earth. When an egg retrieved from a remote island grew into another large daikaiju called Barugon. Gamera engaged him in battle. The initial battle resulted in Gamera being froze solid. The humans desperately tried to destroy Barugon but none of their efforts were successful. After thawing out Gamera dragged the injured Barugon into a nearby lake and drowned him. Gamera then flew off. In 1967 a highway construction crew awoke yet another daikaiju named Gyaos. Gyaos promptly wreaked havoc on Japan. Gamera returned to do battle with him, eventually defeating the monster by dragging him into Mount Fuji. Gamera would continue to do battle with other Gyaos over the next several years. The following year Gamera traveled to the planet Terra to do battle with Guiron, a large blade headed monster that had already dispatched a Gyaos living on that planet. Despite being injured by the sharp shurikens that Guiron flung at him, he managed to destroy Guiron and return a couple abducted human children to Earth. A large shark like monster called Zigra invaded Earth in 1971, and Gamera returned to do battle with yet another monster. After giving the monster a through beat-down, including using rocks to play his theme on Zigra's dorsal fins, Gamera delivered the coup de grace by setting Zigra on fire. In 1973 Gamera would apparently sacrifice himself to stop a swarm of Gyaos that had invaded the Earth. About 16 years after Gamera's death a new Gamera hatched from an egg to defend humanity against various monsters. External Links *Gamera on Wikizilla. Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Force of Nature Category:Friend of the hero Category:Death Battle Villains Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:True Neutral Category:Anti Heroes Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Evil Creation Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Villains Category:Guardians Category:Clawed Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Parents Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Prehistoric villains Category:Destroyers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Paternal Villains Category:Monsters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Bio-Engineered